Melissa Brown
Melissa Brown was the first character whos universe is the Dimensional Clash VI universe. She is a bad leader, to quote Admiral Shilusu, but keeps her soldiers loyal with scare tactics. She has a very short fuse and is bitter torwards Hitler, but recognizes him as a leader. She has proven to be a very good fighter and conqueror. Her first appearence was during Chapter 1: Inception. Historicals Melissa Brown has originally a maid at a hotel lcoated in LEGO City. Though, when she came into a room to start cleaning, she was knocked out by Hitler. Using paint, he turned her into a full blown Nazi. She quickly fell in love with him, and constantly trying to act like she could lead soldiers too only to impress him. Her friend, the Tamer, was helping her all the way in her schemes for love. Disatisfied with results, she decided that he would only love her if she was a human. She had scientists build a device that could turn her human,in the meantime, she helped Hitler out with dealing with the whale and the taking over of LEGO City. Once the device was finished, she stepped inside and only moments later did she realize her mistake. After an hour of being human, she got a horrid headache that would have killed her if it were not for the Tamer. The headaches were the result of her no longer being a LEGO Minifig, thus her Nazi memories and her pre-Nazi memories clashing. The Tamer did its best to keep the Non-Nazi memories from her, resulting in the births of both other Tamer. Once Chapter 2: Revolution started, she had begun to feel a small amount of resentment to Hitler, disatisfied with how he treats her while she tries to love him. She went back to LEGO City, which now lay in ruins, and told the remaining Nazi soldiers to go to other cities and eventually take over the world of LEGOs. Though this would not happen til' halfway through the chapter. The rest of Melissa's story until she reaches New Germany is not too too eventful. She slowly grows more and more bitter torwards the world because of what has and is happening to her. The headaches grew worse and worse to the point where she blacked out from the pain, and woke up with a bloody nose and her tears on the ground. One time it nearly costed her life when she blacked out in the rain, if it were not for Eponine saving her. That and her love for Hitler was gone, leaving nothing but a cold stone heart in its place. This is the reason for her aggresive behavior, viewing emotion that is not anger, as a weakness she cannot afford to show. As a result of her bitterness towards Adolf Hitler's unrequited love, her Heart becomes more comprised of darkness than it did when she was but a LEGO hotel maid. She reaches New Germany. With The Commander gone, she takes charge and has the soldiers fix up the place. Screaming at them the whole time. Soon, Bowser and The Death Eaters showed up to attack the Nazis. Before she could do anything, a headache came and knocked her out. After the battle was over, she awoke. She quickly began ordering the soldiers. The Commander shot her in the head, in fear of losing his position of power and had the Nazis drop her body off somewhere. Luckily, Corru found her body and took control of it. Able to read brain tissue, Corru figured out where she was killed. It brought her body to New Germany and terrified everybody. They attacked Corru/ Melissa. when Percy Jackson shot water at Corru/ Melissa and caushed them to hit an electrical wire, it jumpstarted Melissa's brain. She ripped Corru out of her body and spit on it. Corru's corruptive liquids healed Melissa when she came back to life, reinstating her as a character in Dimensional Clash VI in one epik scene. She grew fond of toying with Admiral Shilusu up until a portal swallowed her and her lawnchair up just as Chapter 3: Creation began. In fear of being chastised for being retarded, the Nazi soldiers followed her. She is currently riding on a rollercoaster with the remaining LEGO Nazis to save her life. Trivia *Melissa Brown's real name before she became a Nazi was Teresa Tracey. *Melissa Brown's darkgreen Nazi uniform when she is a LEGO minifigure becomes black when she becomes a human. *Melissa Brown's only personal ally is the Tamer and it's offspring. *Melissa Brown has two people she likes to toy with more than anyone else. Bender and Admiral Shilusu. *Pete claims Melissa Brown has a strong heart, but no soul to go with it. *Despite her name, she is not brown. She is a Nazi. Category:Characters Category:Nazis Category:Characters controlled by Zandoo Category:Chaotic Category:Humans